pure wings, pure heart, pure love
by shewolfhowling
Summary: the first ever Iggy and Kagome pairing!the well is sealed and kgome wants to go home to her family...HER REAL FAMILY.I suck at summeries please read good story rated t for now


Heelllooo there Shewolfhowling here this just popped in to my head hope you like it! Sorry if they're a little ooc

Chapter1:website?Iggy!

*Kagome p.o.v*

It's been 2 years since the well stopped working. I'm starting to think that it's never going to work again, for you see if it doesn't then there's no escape from 'them'. Because I'm not completely human, I'm half bird, no I'm not a demon.

I'm an experiment.

I come from a place called 'the school' along with 6 others Maximum, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. We all escaped together and lived in peace for a while. I left because I needed to get out I promised them I would come back….but when I left erasers came at me and chased to the out skirts of Japan and Ka-loon took me in with no questions about my wings.

I wonder wh…..I was startled out of my thinking by Souta "Hey sis! Come here! There's a website that has those names you mentioned along with yours asking if anyone seen you!"I ran to the living room and saw everyone there crowding around the family computer, I pushed them all side and read the page that held the information that needed but one line that caught my eye and had my decide*if you have seen Kags please give us any info you have….*yep it was time to go home to my REAL family.

I started typing to tell them where I am when Ka-loon said softly "Kagome we understand if you want to go back to them after all you have been here for 6 years."(She's 17)

"Thanks Ka-loon so much for being there for me "I said as I hit send and sat back to wait…..

*Iggy p.o.v*

I was reading Fangs website where he put the back ground white so I could read it yes I'm blind but I could see colors only when I saw that he had a massage should I open it of course!

When I did open it and read it I gasped and almost fell out of my chair and one name fell from my lips that I haven't said in a long time "Kagome" when I said that name everyone dashed to the computer to see the message then left to get ready to get her back. I couldn't believe it Kagome _my_ Kagome was coming back….

*Kagome p.o.v *

*2 weeks later*

I looked at the sky and saw 6 black dots coming towards ma and couldn't stop myself from opening my wings and flew to hover to tell them where to land. I saw them start too sped up when they saw me so I gently flew down to the ground on the shrine and waited. I sighed and remember when Sango saw my wings...

*flashback*

_I was washing with Sango when I turned around to get my body wash I heard a gasp. CRAP!IM SO BUSTED! "kagome?" Sango said "why do you have wing on your back?" I sighed as I sat down to tell her about me and 'The school'_

_*4 hours later*_

_I lowered my head to where my eyes were covered and waited for the rejection. To say I was surprised when she talked me and practically yelled " I don't care where you're from! You're my best friend!"_

_I smiled and hugged her back it felt good to have someone who wouldn't judge me here in the past._

_*end of flashback*_

But Sango's hugs didn't compare to a someone. I looked up to see that they were within hearing distance so I took a deep breath and started to sing….

Iggy's p.o.v

All I could see was a blend of colors when Gazzy said the p.o.v

All I could see was a blend of colors when Gazzy said they had seen Kagome and where half way there when I heard her voice in a song that I haven't heard in a long time.

(Natasha Bedingfield soul mate)

**Incompatible**

**It don't matter though**

**Cause someone's bound to hear my cry**

**Speak out if you do **

**You're not easy to find**

**Is it possible?**

**Mr. Lovable**

**Is already in my life?**

**Right in front of me?**

**Or maybe you're in disguise**

**Who doesn't long for**

**Someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me **

**Why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soul mate for everyone?**

**Oh yeah yeah**

**Here we are again**

**Circles never end**

**How do I find the perfect fit?**

**There's enough for every one**

**But I'm still waiting in line **

**Who doesn't long for**

**Someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me **

**Why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soul mate for everyone? **

**If there's a soul mate for everyone?**

**Most relationships seem**

**So transitory **

**There all good but not the permanent one **

**Who doesn't long for**

**Someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me **

**Why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soul mate for everyone?**

**Who doesn't long for**

**Someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me **

**Why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soul mate for everyone? **

**If there's a soul mate for everyone?**

By the end of the song we had landed and I could smell her vanilla cream sent. I walked over to he and when I heard kagome speak in a shy tone "hi Iggy". I quickly closed the gap between us and scooped her up in my arms and kissed her…

Kagome p.o.v

When I saw Iggy I knew it was him by his gray wings, bright orange hair and bright blue pupiless eyes. "hi Iggy" man I sounded shy .i was surprised when he suddenly picked me up a kissed me. Kissed him back and when his tongue asked for entrance by licking my lips I answered mostly to see what he tasted like.

He tasted like milk chocolate, I couldn't help the moan that made its way past my lips, as we started to fight for dominance and kissed more and more passionately…..someone coughed. I looked up to see everyone looking at was holding angels eyes while everyone else was ether embarrassed or had wide Cheshire gins on their faces. I blushed a whole new shade of red and buried my face into his chest while he just chuckled then said to me softly so no one can here "We'll continue this later"

I blushed even more before I nodded and then pushed everyone in side so we could get caught up…

There you have it the first chapter of this first ever Iggy and kagome paring

PPPPPPPPPPPLEASE

RRRRRRRRRREEEEEVVVIEEWWWWWW!


End file.
